The Fiery Cross/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in The Fiery Cross. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some marginal role in the narrative. (m) = mentioned only ‡ = based on someone Diana Gabaldon knows † = based on real historical figure A *'Mrs. Abercrombie (m)' – A member of Reverend Wakefield’s congregation who was afraid she killed her husband with the steam iron her husband gifted her for their anniversary. Roger remembers her when deciding on a wedding present for Brianna. *'Billy Aberfeldy' – One of the new tenants who accompanies the Frasers to the Ridge from the Gathering. *'Mrs. Ruth Aberfeldy' – The wife of Billy Aberfeldy, newly arrived tenants who are living in cramped conditions with the Frasers and two other families, until a cabin can be built for the growing family. *'Abram' – A member of Jamie’s militia and part of a three-man hunting party searching for game before the Battle of Alamance. *'Mrs. Alderdyce' – A friend of Jocasta Cameron who attends the latter's wedding to Duncan Innes. *'Angelica (m)' – Newborn baby of Jenny and Ian Murray’s eldest daughter, Maggie. *'Anna' – The English name of one of the Cherokee women Claire and Jamie meet upon visiting the village of the nearest Cherokee leader, Tsatsa’wi, while hunting for the white bear. *'David Anstruther' – The sheriff of Orange County (North Carolina) and one of the men detaining Father Donahue at the Gathering on Mount Helicon, effectively preventing the priest from performing the marriage ceremony of Jocasta Cameron and Duncan Innes. *'† Waightstill Avery (m)' – (1741–1821) Opposed the Regulator movement because of what he perceived as a mob mentality. An extract from his deposition regarding the behavior of Regulators who arrested him is quoted. B *'Eglantine and Pansy Bacon' – A pair of young girls at the Gathering on Mount Helicon who present Claire with an overly large and garishly embellished mobcap, made by their grandmother, Grannie Bacon, to cover Claire’s hair. *'Grannie Bacon' – An elderly resident from Edenton who deems it unseemly and amoral for a woman of Claire’s age to not only have her head uncovered but to wear her hair loose about her shoulders; to repay Claire for medical treatment, she sends Claire a cap that is obviously several sizes too large. *'Polly Bacon' – Grannie Bacon’s daughter-in-law and mother to Eglantine and Pansy; she gives Claire the first supply of dauco seeds – an Indian remedy for preventing pregnancy – which Polly has possibly used with success. *'Robert Barlow' – A heavyset merchant opposed to the Regulators. As a guest at Jocasta Cameron’s wedding, he gets in a physical altercation with old Ninian Hamilton and several other guests, until Major MacDonald and Hermon Husband bring a peaceful end to the conflict. *'Mary Ann Beardsley (m)' – The fourth dead wife of Mr. Beardsley. Her ghostly apparition appears periodically to Fanny Beardsley, warning the lonely, abused woman that she’ll be the fifth wife buried in the woods if she doesn’t get away. *'Betty' – Phaedre’s mother. She is found drunk and unconscious during Jocasta’s wedding reception, and later dies after being fed ground glass. *'Peter Bewlie' – Resident of Fraser’s Ridge, married to a Cherokee woman. He brings news of a ghostly white bear that’s been terrorizing Indian villages and enlists the aid of Jamie and Claire to hunt the bear. *'Black-beard' – One of the scruffy Regulators from Hermon Husband’s encampment. He blames Roger for Husband’s departure from the camp, and is instrumental in helping Buck MacKenzie turn Roger in as a traitor to Tryon’s army at the Battle of Alamance. *'Miss Bledsoe' – An elderly guest at Jocasta Cameron’s wedding. *'Bogle (m)' – Harry Quarry’s predecessor as governor of Ardsmuir Prison; put Jamie Fraser in irons. *'Alicia Brown' – Lionel Brown’s daughter, and the second wife of bigamist Isaiah Morton. *'Christopher Brown' – Jemima Brown’s three-month-old son, who shares his mother’s milk with the orphaned Beardsley child. *'Meg Brown' – Richard Brown’s wife. *'Thomasina Brown' – Richard Brown’s sister. *'† Colonel Bryan (m)' – Militia leader of the Rowan County, N.C.; Governor Tryon’s combined forces gathered at Bryan’s plantation near New Bern before marching toward Alamance in May 1771. *'Mrs. Bryan (m)' – Colonel Bryan’s wife, who offers Claire a bed in her plantation house during the army and militia rendezvous before Alamance. *'DeWayne Buchanan' – Ninian Hamilton’s son-in-law, who attempts to help his father-in-law in a fight at Jocasta and Duncan's wedding celebration. *'Mrs. Buchanan' – One of the attendees at the Gathering, she presents Brianna with a wedding gift of embroidery thread, to decorate her funeral clothes in the event Brianna should die in childbirth. *'‡ Rob Byrnes' – A member of Jamie’s militia at Alamance. (Also a crime novelist friend of the author.) C *'Clementina Cameron' – Jocasta’s widowed eldest daughter by John Cameron. Jocasta never knew if Clementina and her family were burned out or starved out of the Scottish home she shared with her sister Seonag during the months following Culloden. *'Black Hugh Cameron' – Jocasta Cameron’s second husband; he fathered her daughter Seonag. *'Janie Cameron' – One of the children attending Bree’s school lessons at her cabin on the Ridge. *'John Cameron (m)' – Jocasta Cameron’s first husband. She was wed to him while no more than a child herself; he fathered her daughter Clementina. *'Morna Cameron (m)' – Hector Cameron’s only daughter and Jocasta’s youngest daughter, who was accidentally shot in the head by Hector after their coach was accosted by a party of British soldiers. *'Seonag Cameron (m)' – Jocasta’s daughter by her second husband, Black Hugh. Jocasta never knew if she and her family were burned out or starved out of their Scottish home during the months following Culloden. *'Angus Og Campbell' – One of the residents on Fraser’s Ridge. While too old to join the militia Jamie is forced to gather, he has several nephews who will be mustered for the cause. *'Jenny ban Campbell' – A neighbor woman of the Frasers who has outlived two husbands and safely delivered eight children. *'† Mr. Campbell' – (1705–1780) Rev. James Campbell of the Barbecue Church in Sanford was the first official Presbyterian minister in North Carolina who accepted a call to minister from the parishioners and stayed. *'Rabbie Campbell' – Farquard Campbell’s youngest son. At his father’s request, he summons Jamie and Claire and shows them the location of the missing priest, Father Kenneth, at the Gathering. *'Ronnie Campbell' – One of Farquard Campbell’s numerous offspring, and an exuberant guest at Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding; after too many celebratory drinks, he accidentally shoots DeWayne Buchanan in the arm. *'† George Caswell' – A guest at Jocasta’s wedding and the son of Richard Caswell. Both Caswells are drawn into a brawl between Ninian Hamilton and Robert Barlow. *'Mrs. Caswell' – The wife of wedding combatant George Caswell, she escorts him from the brawl while applying a cloth to his bleeding nose. *'Richard Caswell' – Father of George Caswell and also a guest at Jocasta’s wedding. He is drawn into the brawl between Ninian Hamilton and Robert Barlow. *'‡ Iva Chemodurow' – Wife of swineherd Mikhail. *'‡ Karina Chemodurow' – Daughter of Russian immigrants Iva and Mikhail. When Roger crashes into her in the darkness of Wylie’s boathouse, she thinks he’s assaulting her, then eagerly complies and is almost disappointed when Roger declines her charms. *'‡ Mikhail Chemodurow' – Russian swineherd hired by Phillip Wylie to transport Russian boars to Wylie’s plantation, where the boars would be released to reproduce for sport hunting. *'Charley Chisholm' – One of Geordie Chisholm’s teenage sons. *'Geoff Chisholm' – One of the Chisholm children. *'Geordie Chisholm' – An ex-prisoner from Ardsmuir; at the end of the Gathering, he and his family travel back to the Ridge, where they take up residence with the Frasers and two other families until a cabin can be built for the growing family. *'Grannie Chisholm' – The elderly mother of Geordie Chisholm; while traveling with the Frasers from the Gathering to Fraser’s Ridge, she narrowly escapes being trampled by Jamie’s high-strung horse, Gideon. *'Mrs. Chisholm' – Geordie Chisholm’s wife and the mother of five. *'Thomas, Anthony and Toby Chisholm' – Geordie Chisholm’s younger sons, ranging in age from five through eight and dubbed “the spawn of Satan” by Mrs. Bug. They ransack Claire’s surgery and cause mayhem in the Big House while Geordie and his older sons are off with Jamie and the militia. *'Kimmie Clellan' – A roving singer of Scottish ballads and an acquaintance of Roger’s. His song repertoire has given Roger the idea to write down the old ballads and tunes for future generations. *'Rabbie Cochrane' – One of the residents on Fraser’s Ridge. While he’s too old to join the militia Jamie is forced to gather, some of his eleven grown children scattered across the mountains will be mustered for Jamie’s forces. *'† Samuel Cornell (m)' – (1731–1781) Member of the Governor’s Royal Council and wealthy merchant from Edenton. Cornell was included in a council of war held by Governor Tryon and other leaders prior to the Battle of Alamance; he passed information to Jamie about Stephen Bonnet’s possible activities near the Outer Banks, most notably just where the contraband was supposedly unloaded. *'Mrs. Crawford (m)' – One of Wilmington’s prominent hostesses, her musical evenings are in direct competition with those of Mrs. Dunning, and while her assembly lacked a poet of comic verse, lovely-smelling wax-myrtle candles were burned, prompting Claire and company to go on an outing to locate wax-myrtle berries. *'Mr. Crossley (m)' – A botanist friend of Mr. Stanhope, Crossley possesses an extensive ornamental garden in England. Stanhope wishes to exchange the roots and seeds of the North Carolina native flora for some of Crossley’s herbal garden specimens and offers to share the forthcoming specimens with Claire for use in medicines and healing. D *'Deborah (m)' – Brianna’s twentieth-century friend who performed tarot readings when Brianna was at college; though Brianna would never let Deb read her cards, she dreams of a reading where the Hanged Man card keeps appearing, making her reflect on Roger’s dilemma. *'† Lewis DeRosset (m)' – Adjutant general of Governor Tryon’s army; DeRosset was included in a council of war held by Governor Tryon and other leaders prior to the Battle of Alamance. *'Father Kenneth Donahue' – The traveling Catholic priest at Mount Helicon, who is forbidden to perform the sacraments after his arrest by local officials, leaving Jocasta and Brianna unwed; the priest performs secretive christenings on Jamie’s grandchildren after Jamie creates a diversion and the young mothers and Claire sneak the children into Father Donahue’s tent. *'Duff' – An acquaintance of Roger’s and former deckhand on the Gloriana – Stephen Bonnet’s ship. The grizzled old man is hired to row the Frasers and MacKenzies to view a dead whale grounded on an island near Wilmington Harbor, while giving Jamie and Roger valuable information on Bonnet’s whereabouts. *'Mrs. Dunning (m)' – Another of Wilmington’s prominent hostesses, her musical evenings are in direct competition with those of Mrs. Crawford; Mrs. Dunning also utilizes a local poet to recite phrases both tragic and comedic. E *'Mr. Everett (m)' – The South Carolina plantation owner to whom Tom Christie was indentured as a schoolteacher after being transported from Scotland when Ardsmuir was closed. After Everett’s death from influenza, Christie was forced to look for employment elsewhere. F *'† Edmund Fanning (m)' – (1739-1808) Crown attorney and clerk of the Superior Court of Orange County, N.C.; Fanning was a close friend of Governor Tryon’s and received several select positions due to those allegiances. He was attacked by Regulators for his close association with the governor as well as the public’s belief in his malfeasance. *'Annie Findlay' – Joanie Findlay’s elder daughter, summoned to fetch Joanie’s brothers to speak to Roger regarding their joining the militia. *'Hugh Findlay' – One of Joan Findlay’s teenage sons, prepared to join Fraser’s militia. *'Iain Óg Findlay' – One of Joan Findlay’s teenage sons, prepared to join Fraser’s militia. *'Joan (Auld Joan) Findlay' – Sister to Iain Mhor; one of the residents on Fraser’s Ridge with two capable brothers and two sons old enough to fight with Jamie’s militia. *'Joanie (Wee Joanie) Findlay' – Joan Findlay’s younger daughter, who takes over the pot-stirring while her mother takes Roger to meet Iain Mhor regarding the Findlay sons joining the militia. *'Tom Findlay' – Another of Joanie Findley’s male relatives who join the militia and is in camp after Alamance. *'Firouz (m)' – The Persian manservant of field professor Quentin Lambert Beauchamp. Firouz helps with Claire’s unconventional upbringing after she is adopted by “Uncle Lamb,” her late father’s only brother. *'Hugh Fowles' – Joe Hobson’s young son-in-law, who participates in the Hillsborough riots after being put out of his house by the British sheriff for non-payment of taxes. *'Theo Frye' – One of the residents of Fraser’s Ridge who help to build various businesses, including Ronnie Sinclair’s cooperage, a smithy, and a general store. G *'Henry Gallegher (aka “The Glaswegian”)' – A recent immigrant to the Ridge and member of Jamie’s militia unit. Not much is known about him except that his distinctive manner of speech marks him as being from or near Glasgow, with an accent so marked that others on the Ridge have a difficult time understanding him. *'† Gillespie' – One of the Regulators identified by Waightstill Avery in his deposition before Justice William Harris. *'Graham Gillespie (m)' – A Scottish soldier who died at Culloden, shot through the head. Jamie tells Claire that he saw him sit up while on a burning funeral pyre; Claire explains to Jamie that there are medical reasons for reactions like this in a corpse, i.e., postmortem contracture. *'George Gist' – A member of the Cherokee hunting party that sets out to find the mysterious white “ghost” bear, which Jamie and Claire eventually locate after a violent mountaintop thunderstorm. *'Mr. Goodwin' – A resident of Hillsborough who becomes embroiled in the local politics. While trying to protect his friend Edmund Fanning from the rioters, he is assaulted himself, forcing him to seek out medical treatment from Claire at the Gathering. *'† James Grimes/Graham' – (unknown) One of the Regulators identified by Waightstill Avery in his deposition before Justice William Harris. *'Gussie' – One of Jocasta Cameron’s house slaves, present at the death of Betty the slave. She asks permission from Claire to tell Phaedre of Betty’s death, since Betty was Phaedre’s mother. *'Mr. Guthrie' – Thurlo Guthrie’s elderly father, who produces a set of small uilleann pipes for the Hogmanay celebration at the Big House. *'Thurlo Guthrie' – One of the residents of Fraser’s Ridge, who helps celebrate Hogmanay at the Big House by having his elderly father play his small pipes. H *'† Ninian Bell Hamilton' – An elderly Scottish guest at River Run plantation, who jokes with Jamie over the possible causes for Duncan to be running frequently to the outhouse on the morning of his wedding to Jocasta Cameron; he gets into an altercation with James Hunter regarding the Regulators, but the fight is stopped by the Quaker Hermon Husband. *'† Thomas Hamilton' – One of the Regulators identified by Waightstill Avery in his deposition before Justice William Harris. *'Seamus Hanlon' – The Irish fiddler with the music ensemble hired to play at Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding, he invites Roger to sing with them during the evening. *'† William Harris' – Justice of the peace in Mecklenburg who witnessed Waightsill Avery’s deposition regarding his arrest and detainment by a mob of Regulators. *'Jemima Hatfield' – A guest at Jocasta Cameron’s wedding, she is one of many women sharing sleeping space with Claire in the overcrowded house and nearly wakens during a provocative nighttime assault on Claire’s bare feet. *'Anne and Kate Henderson' – Two children who attend Brianna’s impromptu school in her cabin on the Ridge; living a bit farther away, they’re escorted to the school by their older brother, Obadiah. *'† Chief Justice Richard Henderson (m)' – (1734–1785) Presiding judge in Hillsborough, N.C., who condemned captured tax resistors to death during the War of the Regulation. Viewed as a member of the gentry, he had been a target of Regulator violence and in 1770 was attacked and whipped at the courthouse. *'Hiram and Beckie' – Two of the goats brought from the Beardsley farm with Fanny and the Frasers; Beckie is carried off in an attack by a panther, while Hiram charges the panther to protect the rest of his harem, receiving a broken leg and Jamie’s admiration for his heroic efforts. *'Janet Hobson' – Resident of Drunkard’s Creek and wife of Joe Hobson, possible member of the Regulation. *'Joe Hobson' – A resident of Drunkard’s Creek, near Fraser’s Ridge, who was in attendance at the Gathering on Mount Helicon; possibly a member of the Regulation. Father-in-law of Hugh Fowles. Killed during the Battle of Alamance. *'† Captain Michael Holt (m)' – (1723–1799) Captain of the Alamance County Militia, and owner of the plantation where the Battle of Alamance took place. *'Davis Howell (m)' – A wealthy ship owner and member of Governor Tryon’s Royal Council. He hosts an evening of gaming in New Bern, where Major MacDonald learns a great deal about Stephen Bonnet – information MacDonald later shares with Jamie, in exchange for a small favor. *'Johnnie Howlat (m)' – A reclusive old man who lived near a village in Scotland where the Bugs once resided; filthy and unkempt, he was known as a sort of charmer or witch who would sell herbs, charms, and spells as well as tell fortunes for those willing – or brave enough – to peer into their futures. Mrs. Bug once sought him out for a charm to aid her in carrying a child to term, but after scrying her future, he warned that a living child would be the death of her husband, Arch. *'† Major Theophilus Hunter (m)' – (1735–1798) Pioneer settler of Wake County and early political leader in Raleigh, he was an officer of the Wake regiment of colonial militia during the War of the Regulation; he served the county as a land surveyor and its first tax assessor, as well as holding a seat in the House of Commons. I *'Iain Mhor' – Brother of Auld Joan Findlay; Iain Mhor, who suffers from severe cerebral palsy, “has nay speech,” but is still the head of the Findlay family. J *'Jolly Jackson' – The lackluster Indian shaman at the Cherokee village known as Raventown; his spiritual guidance was required by the Cherokee in order that the hunt for the ghost bear be successful. *'Jemima' – A cousin to Alicia Brown and Richard Brown, she is the woman who offers to nurse Baby Beardsley along with her own three-month-old son when Jamie and Claire bring the orphaned child to Brownsville. *'Jerusha' – The quiet but plump mare (also known affectionately as Mistress Piggy, due to her appetite) that Hermon Husband leaves for Jamie and Claire when he is forced to flee in the face of the upcoming confrontation with the Regulators. *'Johnny' – William Buccleigh MacKenzie’s other friend present when Roger is accosted by Buccleigh and Black-beard. He is instructed to escort Morag back to their camp while Buck deals with Roger MacKenzie. *'† King James (James Francis Edward Stuart of Scotland)' – (1688–1766) Also called the “Old Pretender,” the Prince of Wales, James VIII of Scotland, and James III of England, he was heir to the exiled Catholic royal dynasty. In 1708 and 1715, he attempted to invade and overthrow British rule in Scotland; he was forced to retreat and live in exile in Italy. K L *'Father LeClerc' – A French-speaking Jesuit priest on his way from New Orleans to Quebec, with a tendency to shout the only English he knows: “Tally-ho!” He is waylaid to perform the sanctioned wedding ceremony for Jocasta Cameron and Duncan Innes – by a sizable donation from Jocasta to the Society of Jesus. *'Randall Lillywhite' – An Orange County magistrate (North Carolina) and one of the men detaining Roger at Wylie's landing. *'Mrs. Lindsay' – Wife of Evan Lindsay, one of the settlers on Fraser’s Ridge. *'Captain Liston (m)' – A military acquaintance of Lord John’s who witnesses an incident concerning Stephen Bonnet; the incident is related to Jamie in a letter from Lord John. *'John Lowry' – A bewildered young farmer from Woolam’s Mill who is the object of admiration by a group of young unmarried girls playing a marriage prediction game during Hogmanay at the Big House. *'Milford Lyon (identified in early editions as George Lyon)' – A neighbor of Phillip Wylie, he proposes a discreet business arrangement with Jamie for the secret sale and distribution of illegal whisky in the colonies. M *'MacBean' – Scottish settlers who proclaim themselves in attendance at the bonfire on the final night of the Gathering. *'Robert MacDonald (m)' – Major MacDonald’s father from Stornoway on the Isle of Harris, he was a Scottish acquaintance of the late Hector Cameron. *'Abel MacLennan' – An elderly resident of Drunkard’s Creek, near Fraser’s Ridge, who was in attendance at the Gathering on Mount Helicon. The British put the MacLennans out of their house for non-payment of taxes, whereupon Abel’s wife took ill and died, leaving him alone in the world. *'Abigail (Abby) MacLennan (m)' – The elderly wife of Abel MacLennan, she dies after suffering from hypothermia when she and her husband are put out of their home by the local sheriff. *'Angus MacLeod' – From Skeabost, Skye; a Scottish man at the Gathering who wishes to hire Roger to sing at his cousin’s wedding in Spring Creek. *'Duncan MacLeod' – A homesteader near the Ridge and kin to Rabbie Cochrane; he and his brother are summoned by Roger to join Jamie’s regiment of militia. *'Mrs. MacLeod' – The wife of one of the MacLeod brothers and a new tenant on the Ridge. *'Murray MacLeod' – A traveling apothecary in attendance at the Mount Helicon Gathering. He is not sanitary in his person or practice, is not educated in medicine, and is viewed by Claire as a charlatan and nuisance; as a member of the New Light Church, he’s also considered a bit of a heretic by more-conservative Presbyterians. *'Robert (Bobby) MacLeod' – One of Jamie’s comrades from Ardsmuir and a resident of the Ridge. He spots a herd of forest bison and alerts Jamie and the other men of the Ridge so a hunting party can be organized. *'Corporal MacNair' – One of the aids accompanying Lieutenant Hayes’s military division to the Gathering. He requests that Jamie and other powerful men of the area meet with him to discuss the formation of a militia to protect the citizens against mob actions such as the Regulators. *'Misses MacNeil' – Two elderly women in attendance at the reception for Jocasta Cameron’s wedding to Duncan Innes. *'Alex MacNeill' – One of Jamie’s comrades from Ardsmuir and a resident of the Ridge. Tom Christie insists that Alex can vouch for his character if needed. *'Andrew MacNeill' – A plantation owner and local magistrate who lives near Cross Creek; a friend of Jocasta’s. *'† James MacQuiston' – (1736–1804) Native of Pennsylvania, MacQuiston was a spy on the western frontier of the colonies; he was affiliated with the Regulators, and his two brothers were present at the Battle of Alamance. This is also the name Buck MacKenzie gives to Governor Tryon after the Battle of Alamance when he turns over a bound and gagged Roger, falsely marking him as the notorious MacQuiston. *'† Madame de la Tourelle Marie Anne de Mailly (m)' – (1717–1744) A French courtier and the widow of the Marquis de la Tourelle. She became one of Louis XV’s favorite mistresses before dying at the relatively young age of twenty-seven. *'Captain Malcolm' – One of Governor Tryon’s aides-de-camp, who accompanies the Orange County sheriff to meet with the Regulators regarding a peaceful surrender. *'Mariah' – One of Jocasta Cameron’s house slaves, she brings a drink to Betty, the slave who later dies of eating ground glass. *'Captain Marsden (m)' – A half-pay army captain, known to be a good swordsman. After being disarmed in a duel and honorably yielding the victory, he is cruelly blinded and permanently disfigured by the dishonorable Stephen Bonnet. *'Miss Martin' – The young and rather plain companion of elderly Miss Bledsoe at Jocasta Cameron’s wedding. Miss Martin very much enjoys watching Roger sing with the Irish musicians at the reception. *'Mrs. Martin' – One of the attendees at the Gathering, who has apparently helped Claire with her clinic patients. *'Georgiana McAllister' – Mother of twins delivered at the Gathering. After her older daughter finds a watch chain belonging to Presbyterian minister Reverend Caldwell in Jemmy’s diaper, Georgiana and her husband relate to Claire their opinions and the merits of several noted Presbyterian ministers present at the Gathering. *'Mr. McAllister' – Georgiana McAllister’s husband, who, along with his wife and Claire, discuss the merits of several noted Presbyterian ministers who have spoken at the Gathering. *'† Rev. James McCartny' – Presbyterian minister hired as a chaplain to Governor Tryon’s forces; he performs a sermon the evening before Alamance on the topic chosen to encourage Tryon’s troops: “If you have no sword, sell your garment and buy one.” *'Angus McCaskill' – The local proprietor of the largest ordinary in Wilmington and an expressive orator of poetry – both tragic and comic – at the social evenings held by Mrs. Dunning. *'Nelson McIver' – A settler on Fraser’s Ridge involved in a conflict with another settler, Alex MacNeill. *'Menzies' – Family name of a group of Scottish settlers who are also at the Gathering and whose leader proclaims them in attendance at the bonfire on the final night. *'Millard' – The cousin of one of the men wounded at Alamance, under Claire’s care in the hospital tent. *'Monsieur de Ruvel (m)' – A courtier at the court of French king Louis XV and acquaintance – possibly an intimate one – of Madame de la Tourelle. *'† Maurice Moore (m)' – (1735–1777) North Carolina judge who openly opposed the Stamp Act of 1765; because of his outspoken opinion, he was stripped of his judicial appointment by Governor Tryon but later regained it and continued to serve as a justice until his death. *'Davey Morrison (m)' – A farmer from Hunter’s Point, a man of some substance and worth, as well as an athlete in the “heavy” games at the Gathering. His large extended family, all upstanding members of North Carolina society, is rather judgmental, but he is also the fiancé of Hilda McGillivray, whose family is in danger of scandal when her brother, Manfred, is nearly arrested. *'Ewald Mueller' – One of Gerhard Mueller's sons. *'Frederick Mueller' – Gerhard Mueller’s nineteen-year-old son. His wife and infant child died in a measles epidemic. *'Paul Mueller' – One of Gerhard Mueller’s sons. *'Petronella Mueller' – Daughter-in-law of old Gerhard Mueller and wife to Frederick, she and her first child died in a measles epidemic on the Ridge. *'Tommy Mueller' – Another of Gerhard Mueller’s many sons. N *'Patrick Neary' – A settler on Fraser’s Ridge, one of whose sons, Jamie warns Roger, may be a thief. O *'Andrew Ogilvie' – A young Scottish private under Lieutenant Archie Hayes. He informs the Frasers that Hayes’s Sixty-seventh Highland Regiment is the last of the Crown’s regular troops to withdraw from the colonies, since the French and Indian Wars are over and the French have withdrawn. He saves Germain from drowning at the Mount Helicon Gathering. *'Gideon Oliver' – A resident of Fraser’s Ridge who has outlived three wives, the implication being that they’ve all died during childbirth. *'Bob O’Neill' – One of the residents of Fraser’s Ridge who helps build various businesses, including Ronnie Sinclair’s cooperage, a smithy, and general store. *'Mr. O’Reilly' – The Irish cellist with the music ensemble hired to play at Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding. He insults the inebriated naval officer Lieutenant Wolff and is warned by fellow musicians to beware of Wolff, who may not be as drunk as he appears and is known for a vengeful temper. *'† Adlai Osborne' – (1744–1814) A well-to-do North Carolina merchantman attending Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding; he inadvertently distracts Phillip Wylie, taking him from his amorous pursuit of Claire. In 1775 he was appointed a colonel of Minute Men for Rowan County by the Continental Congress. *'Owen' – An elderly widower whose name is mentioned by a group of young unmarried girls playing a marriage prediction game during Hogmanay at the Big House. P *'† Robert Palmer' – (1724–1790) A lieutenant general in the North Carolina colonial militia and close friend of Governor Tryon, he was also a member of the council of war prior to the Battle of Alamance. *'Jack Parker' – One of the residents of Fraser’s Ridge and a member of Jamie’s militia unit. *'Peter' – A hired oarsman and Duff’s partner for the day, ferrying Cape Fear residents from Wilmington to Smith Island to see the grounded whale. *'Ronald Priestly' – Priestly and Phillip Wylie own a warehouse in Portsmouth, Virginia, and are rumored to store goods smuggled by Stephen Bonnet. *'Walter Priestly' – A wealthy Cape Fear merchant, he also owns warehouses in the coastal cities of Charleston, Savannah, Wilmington, and Edenton, and has business interests in Boston, as well; to complicate things more, he is a friend to the governor. Q R *'Hard Rains' – One of the Montauk Five, a group of twentieth-century Native American purists who disappeared in 1968. *'Rastus' – One of Farquard Cambell’s slaves. Claire treats the hand he burns badly while removing grilled fowl from a skewer during Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding feast. *'Johanna Richards' – A young mother on the Ridge who has lost two children to croup; Brianna is very concerned when Jem comes down with croup at River Run during Jocasta’s wedding celebration. *'Governor Richardson' – A fictional character based on a factual incident; during the uproar regarding the Stamp Acts of 1765, an effigy of Boston’s Stamp Commissioner Andrew Oliver was hung from the Liberty Tree near Boston Common and burned. *'Jimmy Robertson' – One of the men in Jamie’s militia unit, who prepares a warm stew on the cold winter march to meet the Regulators. *'† Captain Griffith Loch Rutherford' – (1721–1805) A captain of the North Carolina militia, a resident of the Salisbury area, and head of a unit that fought the Regulators at the Battle of Alamance. *'† John the Honorable Rutherford' – (1724–1782) Receiver general of the quit rents and member of the Royal Council of North Carolina, under Governor Tryon. S *'Mr. Sanderson' – While dealing with arguing factions in Brownsville, Roger draws upon on the image of Mr. Sanderson, one of his schoolmasters – an especially fearsome man, who often lifted quaking students off their feet for infractions – in order to calm the Browns and keep them from shooting his men. *'Jacob Schnell' – One of Lizzie Wemyss's suitors, son of a German cobbler and a friend of the Muellers; as Jacob is a Lutheran and lives near Salem, Jamie doesn’t think he’ll be a suitable match for Lizzie. *'Hubert Sherston' – An acquaintance of Jocasta Cameron. After Roger’s terrible ordeal at Alamance, he is carried to the Sherstons’ home in Hillsborough, to recuperate. *'Phoebe (identified as Penelope in early editions) Sherston' – The impulsive wife of Hubert Sherston, she appears after the Battle of Alamance with food, then offers her Hillsborough home to Roger and Brianna while Roger recuperates from his near-death experience; Brianna has been commissioned to paint the portrait of Mrs. Sherston, so she and Roger stay until he’s able to be moved. *'Sister Marie Romaine' – A nun at Brianna’s parochial school, who cautioned that Catholics were not allowed to do divination of any kind because it was a seduction of the devil; the nun’s warning worked well for Bree, preventing her from having her college friend read her tarot cards. *'Six Turtles' – One of the Montauk Five, a group of twentieth-century Native American purists who disappeared in 1968. *'Lloyd Stanhope' – One of Phillip Wylie’s friends and cohorts at Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding. While also quite prosperous, Stanhope is more subdued than Wylie in his dress; he’s amused by Wylie’s attraction to the much older Claire – and by her disdainful reaction. *'Walker Strong' – One of the Montauk Five, a group of twentieth-century Native American purists who disappeared in 1968. *'Sungi' – One of Tsatsa’wi’s sisters at the Cherokee village. *'Geordie Sutherland' – A young male resident of Fraser’s Ridge, mentioned by a group of young unmarried girls playing a marriage prediction game during Hogmanay at the Big House. T *'Talks with Spirits' – One of the Montauk Five, a group of twentieth-century Native American purists who disappeared in 1968. *'† Joshua Teague' – (ca. 1732–1804) One of the Regulators identified by Waightstill Avery in his deposition before Justice William Harris; he was recognized and excluded from Governor Tryon’s pardon following the Battle of Alamance. *'Teresa' – One of Jocasta Cameron’s house slaves. She was caring for Betty, the slave found drunk and doped with laudanum on the evening of Jocasta and Duncan’s wedding, but eventually she has another slave seek out Claire’s assistance. *'† Robert Thomson' – One of the Regulators identified by Waightstill Avery in his deposition before Justice William Harris. *'† Turner Tomlinson' – (unknown) One of the Regulators in North Carolina. When detained and questioned by Governor Tryon, he admitted nothing except his inclusion as one of the Regulators. *'Tommy' – A young slave boy at River Run, Jocasta Cameron’s plantation. *'Howard Travers' – Local sheriff of Drunkard’s Creek, who has let the power of his office go to his head, turning a blind eye to crime and instead greedily evicting residents for inability to pay their taxes; once the property is vacant, Travers distributes it as he sees fit – namely, to his family members. *'Tsatsa’wi' – Peter Bewlie’s Cherokee brother-in-law, who indicates that Jamie, “Bear-Killer,” and Claire, “White Raven,” will have the power to kill the mystical white bear terrorizing his village and people. U *'† the Reverend Mr. Urmstone' – (ca. 1685–1772) John Urmstone was one of the earliest Anglican ministers in North Carolina, arriving prior to 1710; he was originally a missionary in the Ablemarle area and preached on the sins of man, often targeting specific members of the congregation as examples of sinful behavior. V *'Mr. Vickers' – A pink-cheeked young man about eighteen years old, one of Governor Tryon’s aides-de-camp at Alamance. The governor directs him to assist Claire in carrying buckets of water; he’s later dispatched to fetch the governor’s horse after Jamie’s Highland screech causes it to rear, unseating the governor. W *'† General Hugh Waddell' – (1734–1773) The foremost British soldier in North Carolina, he led the militia – including Jamie’s provincial forces – during the War of the Regulation. *'Jethro Wainwright' – An itinerant peddler who traveled the North Carolina wilderness, transporting packages and trade goods from the cities into the backcountry. *'Mr. and Mrs. Wilbur' – A Hillsborough couple and friends of the Sherstons, they are eager to gossip about the compensation set by Governor Tryon for Roger’s injuries suffered after the Battle of Alamance. *'David Wingate' – A militia casualty of Alamance. Claire operates on his shattered elbow, damaged after a musket ball strikes him. *'† Mr. Charles Woodmason' – (ca. 1720–1776) A South Carolina planter turned Anglican itinerant minister and fierce supporter of the Regulator movement, he preached against the evangelical movement throughout the colonies and the “infestations” of the backcountry religions, such as the New Lights, Baptists, Moravians, and Methodists. *'Hosea Wright' – A Cape Fear merchant, banker, and business associate of the smuggler Stephen Bonnet. Wright also owns warehouses in Edenton and Plymouth, as well as a plantation called Four Chimneys, located near Phillip Wylie’s plantation; to complicate things further, he is a friend to the governor. X Y Z Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Minor characters